I think I love you
by That One Genius
Summary: Sorata is having trouble coming to terms with his feeling for Mashiro, will one day and one confession change that? One Shot Mashiro x Sorata Mashata Soriro, w/e you wanna call it.


** Hey guys! That One Genius here.**

**Just a quick little author's note here, its been forever since I've written anything related to Fanfiction, so this will probably be filled with mistakes in both spelling and grammar. Another effect maybe the quality of this could be bloody terrible in the end, but I've tried my best in the few hours I have free today to actually write this. I was surprised by how few fanfics there are of TPGoS (because seriously, I'm not typing that out every 2 seconds I need to say it) so, being a fan I made one.**

** Just one more quick notice, Mashiro is a very unique character, in the past I've written dialogue for characters ranging from normal to outright obnoxious, so capturing Mashiro's more quiet, short-sentenced tone may just be a bit hard for me, let me know in the feedback.**

** Thanks for reading! Here we go.**

—

**Title: I think I love you**

**Pairings: Sorata x Mashiro**

**Time: Takes place in no certain spot in the anime (just assume they're on Summer break or something)**

**POV: Sorata**

"Ugh" I groaned as I awoke in the morning, as I opened my eyes, I found myself staring into complete whiteness.

"What the...?" I slowly brushed my hand over my face only to find my cat had decided to take refuge on my head as I slept. I picked him up and placed him at the side of the bed as I went to go get dressed.

"KYYAAAA! Good morning Kouhai-kun!" Misaki screamed in her usual grandeur as she sprang through the window into my dorm.

"AHHH! WHERE IS YOUR RESPECT FOR OTHERS PRIVACY?!" I screamed, aghast at her actions, "I woke up, could we keep the surprises to a minimum at least until noon sempai?" I pleaded

"Well, you get scared too easily, and you didn't even say good morning back to me" Misaki said back, with a pout on her face.

"Err, good morning Sempai, now is there any particular reason you're swinging into my room first thing in the morning?" I asked, even though this was typical behavior by now.

"Umm, not really, I mean... You still need to keep up on your video game design and you're still on Shiina-duty. Sooo, I came to wake you up!" Misaki replied.

"Ahh, all that shouting for nothing, because I was already awake... HEY! CHECK TO SEE IF I'M ALREADY UP OR NOT BEFORE YOU PULL THOSE STUNTS" I shouted again.

"Yea yeah" Misaki said as she waved her hand in the air dismissively, "oh, also, Nanami has breakfast made so come down soooooon!" Misaki said with her pitch raised on the last word.

"Thanks sempai... Umm, where is Shiina now?" I asked.

"Ahh, can't wait to get on Shiina-duty today as you lay out her clothes for her and help her get ready?" Misaki said with a bit of an accusing manner and mischievous one.

"WHA? ITS NOT AS IF I WANT T-"

"I haven't seen her yet, she's probably still asleep" Misaki said, calmly and interrupting me mid-shout.

"Oh, guess I'll have to go wake her up again..." I said quietly and accepting.

"Sorata...?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Mashiro?"

"Ummm, ehh, well, she's a good friend, and I really respect how hard she works on her manga, but..."

I mean, how did I feel? There isn't really a direct answer to that right now, and I've had so little free time I haven't even been able to eat much, less even to organize thoughts on someone who has grown close to me over the past months. It's easy to admit Shiina is cute... no, beautiful. But how I interpret our relationship is something yet to be decided, and how she does... Well, I can't even begin to tell what goes on in her mind, much less how she views me as a person. There's so many factors, and I have so much stuff to do, I can't dwell on this.

"...I don't really think our relationship is any more than just friends at this moment." I reply honestly.

"hmm..." Misaki places a hand on her chin as she begins to ponder what I've said. "Maybe that's just what you think, but haven't you noticed she's more quiet around you?" Misaki asks.

"She's quiet around everyone, I'm no different."

"No, she's definitely more quiet when you're around, and a bit different too, she smiles more, and she glances at you very often even if you're not looking at her." Misaki explains.

"That doesn't prove anyth-"

"Sorata, just promise me, please, if the time ever comes, don't turn her down" Misaki says quietly, and interrupting me again, "I know you both care for each other, and I'd hate for her to go through what I've gone through." Misaki finishes, as her eyes start to water a bit.

"But..."

"Sorata, promise."

"..."

"I promise"

—

I walked down to kitchen, thoughts of the previous conversation still well in my mind, I tried to think if I'd ever seen Shiina smile at me as Misaki had stated, her smiles were rare enough, but had I been so ignorant? I can't really remember at all...

"Good morning, Sorata." Nanami said as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning to yourself, Nanami, how are you?" I replied to her.

"I'm good, thanks." she said as she tilted her head and smiled, "here's your breakfast" she said as she handed me a plate complete with eggs and bacon.

"Thanks, looks delicious." I said and smiled at her as I turned and headed towards the table.

I sat there eating, thoughts still coming to me, I remembered how Misaki looked at the end of the conversation, I definitely did not want to see Shiina like that ever. As I continued this trend of thought, someone else pulled up a chair next to me.

"Hey Sorata." Jin said as he sat down and started eating his food.

"Oh... hey Jin." I said as I moved the food around on my plate, not really in the mood of eating any more of what is on my plate "good morning."

"Something's bothering you, let me guess, is it Mashiro?" he said, seeing right through me like usual.

"Yeah... I don't know what to think of my relationship with her, and I feel like I don't pay enough attention to her." I replied solemnly.

"Sorata, I think you underestimate your relationship that you two share, after all, you're the first one she met when she came here, she looks up to you, and you practically take care of her." Jin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good point, I guess." I said, laying down my fork as I decided I don't want to eat anymore.

"If you have something to talk about with her, do it." Jin finished up and started back on his food, then he paused and said "where is Mashiro anyway?"

"Oh crap, I better go wake her up" I stood up and went over to the stairs.

—

I climbed the stairs and headed to Shiina's room, I should really start called her Mashiro, even when we're not alone, and especially in my thoughts, that will make the transition easier. I shook my head, maybe later...

I knocked on the door "Shiina, are you awake?"

No reply

I knocked again "Shiina...?"

Still no reply

"Alright, I'm coming in."

I opened the door to the paper filled room, all full of various drawings Mashiro spends her time on. There we go, I'm thinking of her as Mashiro now, that's good.

I spied a sleeping Mashiro in her usual spot of under her desk. I sighed as I remembered past encounters of this.

"Mashiro" I said calmly as I started to shake her, trying to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes, and settled her hazel eyes on me (**A/N Are they hazel? They look like that to me)**

"Sorata." she said in her usual voice as she started to move.

"Don't. Move. Now, are you wearing anything, do you have clothes on?"

Absorbing the words, she kept her gaze on me.

"Yes."

"Ok good, you can get up."

Mashiro slid out from under her desk and stood up, letting the blanket fall down from her.

I shrieked.

Now to her credit, she wasn't exactly lying, but all she really did have on was a slightly oversized button-up shirt on and nothing else, and only 4 of the buttons were actually buttoned up.

"AHH! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DESCENT!" I screamed as I covered my eyes.

she simply stood there and replied "you asked if I had clothes on."

"YEAH AND I MEANT IF YOU WERE FULLY DRESSED NOT JUST A SHIRT!"

"I'm wearing panties too."

"JUST... JUST PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

She nodded and I turned around as she set about the task that had been completely foreign to her until the many days of me repeating a cycle similar to what is happening right now. Luckily, she seemed to be catching on. I was still turned around with hands over eyes.

"Sorata." Mashiro said

"Yeah?" I replied, still not having the courage to look behind me.

"You called me Mashiro, without me reminding you."

"Umm, yeah, well, that's what friends do, right?"

"friends..." I heard her whisper.

"Well umm-"

"Sorata, you can look now." Mashiro said.

I turned around and found she had indeed fully outfitted herself with her typical school uniform complete with the mini-skirt she always wore.

"You look nice" I said, blushing a bit.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

She paused, and stared her blank stare before replying, "I guess I should wear this everyday then."

"N- No, don't do that, I think you look nice however you dress."

Mashiro turned away slightly, a smile danced on her lips and I swear her cheeks were a bit red.

"Thank you, Sorata" and with that, she walked out.

—

Later in the day, I was sitting at my desk, I had resigned to working on my design for the entire day, and now it was 8:30 and the sun was setting. I could go on the roof, as it had become a favorite spot when I was simply too tired to do much else. "The sunset will be nice" I thought as I headed out.

I put my hands on the rail as I simply recalled back the day, my chat with Misaki, my breakfast, my game, and finally, Mashiro.

I sighed as I put my hands over my face, what was I going to do?

I was so absorbed in that, I didn't hear someone else coming from behind me.

"Sorata"

I turned around, there was Mashiro

"Hey Shi- I mean, Mashiro" damn, I did that again.

She approached me. I noticed she had changed clothes, she had on a simple tan dress, the wind ran through her hair, stunning, and beautiful.

"Sorata, what are you thinking about?" She asked as she stood beside me.

"Umm, everything, my game, all my friends... You..."

her mouth fell just slightly at that last remark.

"What about me?"

"Well, umm, its nothing really" I said, mentally slapping myself and planning my own suicide with each passing second.

"I see." was the simple reply as she just stood there, next to me, watching the sunset.

"Sorata...?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really only consider me a friend?"

"Umm... Well, why do you ask?"

"Because..." she paused, a different look came over her face, one of courage and daring.

"Because whenever I'm with you, I find it harder to speak, my heart pounds, and I smile at you all the time." She said, almost desperately, "I don't know what it means, but I do know it's something beyond friendsh-"

She stopped there as I stepped forward and put my lips on hers. We held that position for a while, until the end for air ended what was my first kiss. The lingering feeling of her soft lips was still ever present.

"Sorata...?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you, I think that's what this means."

"I think you're right." Were my last words.

—

** AANNNDDD DONE!**

**Well, like it? Hate it? Burn it? Just leave a review if you feel like telling me anything from grammatical mistakes to what you thought or just how much you hate this. Flames accepted bro.**

**I hope I did a good job of portraying everyone fairly. I don't think I'll be able to write again anytime soon, but hey, it's only because I'm a genius, I'm That One Genius.**


End file.
